Liar, Liar
by Inamortica
Summary: Seth Clarkston is a loner-type, keeping to himself and struggling through his classes. He was content with his darkness and oddities until they dorm manager shoves the new kid into his room, Lucas Ravenwood. Lucas has a few secrets of his own which will soon trap Seth and anyone else he is close to in a sticky spider's web, to never be released unless sacrifice is given.
1. Chapter 1 The Raven

"'To be or not to be,' that is the question. Shakespeare was always writing little riddles for us to find and figure out." The professor reached up with his pointer, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So, students, I'd like for you to…" 

It all trailed off, the boy sitting on the edge of the group of students, being a typical loner, a few desks separating him from the rest. Dark eyes shut for a while and he took a deep breath before opening again. Only, when he did, the professor was staring at him, as the rest of the class. 

"W-what?" He asked hesitantly. As soon as the words left his lips, the others in his literature class burst out into hoots and hollers, laughing. 

"Seth, try to pay attention, okay?" The professor said to him with a small nod and smile, starting back up on the lesson. Eyes darted up to the clock, watching the thin hand tick through the minutes. Soon enough, the sound of rustling clothing and papers as well as the sound of chairs scraping across the floor and banging into the desk drew Seth's attention back to the present.

Just as the boy in the dark clothing turned to exit the rom, the professor's voice ran across the hall. "Seth could you come down here, please?" Seth turned from the door and went back down the ramp, sighing in irritation as he stood before the teacher. 

"I've noticed you've seemed more… distracted and distant, lately, Seth. Is everything alright? Nothing bothering you at all? The older man asked, concern in his gray hues as he kept them focused on the young male's face. 

"I'm fine, Mr. Garrett, don't worry," And with that, Seth turned from the man and walked back up, toting his bag with him before Mr. Garrett called up to him again. 

"Be sure of it, son, be sure of it!" And then the doors slammed shut behind him, leaving the professor to be all on his lonesome. Seth hurried and marched across the campus, autumn birds singing happily in the changing branches of the trees, only silencing when the male walked past. He kept his eyes low, giggling girls not even drawing his attention as they sunbathed in their undergarments. 

Nearing the River Hall, he stopped and picked his head up, glancing around to see who was around. With no one there, instead of darting inside, he made a beeline for the shady backside of the building, facing the river which emptied itself into the belly of the lake. The boy crouched down in the shade, face in his hands while his books laid on the damp ground. Breathing jagged, he did his best to calm down, control himself. Control his fear. Seth would soon stand back up, eyes red from the tears of his panic attack and his gaze flickered to a tree where the movement caught it his eye. 

"Shoo!" He yelled, throwing his hands up and a large black raven swooped down, feet grasping for the boy. He ducked and the great bird flew off, leaving one feather laying on the ground next to his feet. His dark brown eyes fell onto the feather before sneering at it. He lifted one converse clad shoe, stepping on the feather and crushing it into the mud before bending down and grabbing his books. 

He darted inside of the River Hall, stomping his feet on the mat at the front of the door to rid himself of any mud he might track into the dorm hall he lived in before zooming upstairs and into his room. The large oak door shut behind Seth, books were thrown onto the futon and he plopped down into his desk chair. He had no roommate in this co-ed building. It was surprising, wouldn't someone, guy or girl, be wound up with him? Shrugging at his thoughts, the boy reached down and clicked the computer on, the hum filling the space and the screen lit up. 

Slender digits would brush the keys, typing in the assignment that Mr. Garrett had given the class. He looked up a few of Shakespeare's most famous sonnets and playwrights, scanning over a few of them. He came to Sonnet XVIII, tilting his head as he began to read the words, mumbling them himself. 

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot for the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or natures changing course untrimmed:  
By thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, ad this gives life to thee._

It was astonishing, he though. What a sickening love one felt for this woman, or even boy. He snickered to himself. The men in that era were sickening, treating boys like women just because their voices were higher. Seth's lips curled up in a sneer and he flipped his hair back from his eyes before beginning to write down what he thought of the sonnet by William Shakespeare. The paper he'd written was a good two and a half pages long. Not too shabby for someone who was utterly bored with this assignment and didn't want to do it. 

A few rasps on the door of his room sounded and he stood, turning as his paper printed and opened the door, a male, about the same height as him with black hair, violet tinting it almost like a raven's feather. His eyes were eerie too. Coal black and barely showing the white.  
|

"Seth, this is going to be your roommate, his name is Lucas. Lucas Ravenfellow." Said the dorm administrator, trying to shove the dainty fellow into the small room with Seth. "This is Seth Clarkston, please, try to behave and get along… We have no other spare rooms for either of you." The chubby man then turned and walked away, his beady eyes following the other students. 

"Kind of a creep, isn't he?" A small voice came from this new boy and Seth's eyes flickered too him. 

"Oh just shut up and unpack." He snapped and collected his stuff again, clicking off the computer and locking it up. "I need to get to class, so don't mess with my stuff." The dark haired child hurried out of the room, rushing towards his next class so he didn't see the smirk form on his new roommate's lips.


	2. Chapter 2 Animal Cage

Please, please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee write reviews for me. PLEASE D; I would really appreciate them so I can learn how to make my writing better. I'm serious. Anything and everything is appreciated. Even if you don't like the story, you don't have to keep reading just tell me what you like.

Also, the next chapter will be out in time, I just don't have Word at home so it's a bit difficult to do this when I can't work at my utmost best.

~Inamortica

* * *

His classes drug on like every other day but Seth couldn't get it out of his head on the new roommate he'd gotten and the fact that a raven had swooped down at him. The wildlife around here was pretty timid, not coming on the campus due to pollution besides for a few carrion birds. But it would have swept lower to the ground, not at his head. Sketches of the raven lined his notes, flittering into the words and engulfing them in its dark array.

The class began to clear the maroon seats, some being knocked over in the upperclassmen's hurry to leave the hall. He waited like before, waiting until the last of the warm bodies cleared and happening to have packed his stuff up already, he slung the word out leather pack over his shoulder and trekked up the slope and out of the metal doors.

Chatter from others lounging on the lawns drew his attention before a sharp squeal and him being knocked over onto the pavement made him snarl in disgust. Turning, Seth eyed the person who'd landed on him only to glare at the being clinging to his back.

"SETH! I'm bored! You have nothing interesting in your room," The boy, Lucas, whined, nuzzling into Seth's back. "We should go find something to do, go to a party. OH! I heard that some sorority girl's from Delta Pi are having a huge party tonight for the other freshman, like a 'Welcome!' party. Sounds fun right? We can wear matching outfits even!"

"No, Lucas, we aren't going. I don't even know you and I don't want to. I don't like people and I'm definitely not going to a party." He picked himself up off the ground, shoving Lucas off his back and the boy cried in horror.

"How can you not like people?! We are amazing. You're a perso-." The childish student cried to the other only to be cut off.

"I don't like myself either. Now leave me the fuck alone." The new boy's eyes welled up with tears before he began to cry, girl's darted around him to comfort him and he cried in their arms, Seth just continuing to walk. He didn't need to entertain this kid for the dean, he already was having enough trouble trying to pass his classes. But due to not wanting to be kicked out of his room, he would have to tolerate this brat until he was well enough to leave.

Word spread around about Seth Clarkston bullying his roommate, Lucas Ravenwood. Glares met his face only to be returned with a viscous glance of a pissed off animal. That's what he felt like, an animal. Being stared at inside its cage from the humans at the zoo. Pointing and laughing. As humiliating it was, he wouldn't tolerate another being in his cage. It was his and his alone. Maybe a girl or two wouldn't matter but an irritating boy that wouldn't quit poking, now that was a mess.

By the time he reached his room, or rather his shared room. He thought that Lucas would be wandering around campus still, lost hopefully but the raven haired boy was waiting outside, feathers in his hands.

"I've been waiting for you," He said coldly. "I forgot my key inside so, I've been stuck waiting for you out here. I also found these feathers, I think they belong to a raven." Giving Seth a menacing look as he opened the door.

"Oh just get your ass inside and get your key, then get out." The pissed off man snapped at the other, his lean frame shoved through the door, not bothering to wait for Lucas' dainty figure to scamper in for his key. He came in at the last minute, the door clicking and locking shut behind him. Seth had purposely set the door up that way so that no one would be able to get in without a lot of force, or they came in through the window of his room, but that was highly unlikely. Due to the fact that he was on the fifth floor of eight, he was pretty safe on B&E.

"You know how boring you are? I can't believe I thought you were worth my time on trying to be your roommate. I could have gotten a room with one of the girls, but I wanted a guy to be my roommate." Whined Lucas, himself fidgeting around until he plopped onto the futon. "Do you actually sleep on this? Or do you sleep in your bed?"

Crude thoughts of what had actually happened on that couch filled his head and he reached down, shoving Lucas over until his head was against the cushion. He thought for a few moments before the words finally came to his head.

"By sleep, what do you mean?"

"Oh gross! What the hell!" Lucas struggled to sit up quickly but only to have his scrawny body be pinned down easily by the larger male. "Let me up!" He screeched up at Seth and he smiled, having the boy all riled up and he sat down, Lucas getting up and moving across the room from him.

"You gonna transfer over now?" Seth asked, propping his legs up on the desk nearby, hoping his actions would force this childlike man out of his room and out of his life. Thinking to himself, Lucas would glance at the door, to the window and then back at Seth.

"You know what? No, I'm not transferring. I'm staying right here with you." Lucas cried happily and threw himself at Seth. Startled, he yelled and jumped up before rushing away and leaving his raven haired roommate crashing into the futon at full force. "And that hurt."

"Get out, I have a friend coming over in a few minutes, I don't need an annoying brat like you sitting here and bothering us." He thrust his thumb towards the door, throwing the key that belonged to Lucas at him.

"Who do you think shared the futon with me last night?" He was lying on the time frame it happened but not what had actually happened.

"Gross…. I'm not leaving though. Maybe we can all have some fun together."

"No."


End file.
